Many digital still cameras have a hand shake alert function installed therein. The hand shake alert function is to detect hand shake of a user and display an alert if the hand shake is too large to cause motion blur of an object.
The hand shake alert is put out, for example, in a mode in which an icon is displayed while the user is watching a captured image to determine the composition. The hand shake alert icon is displayed at a certain position, such as a corner, of the captured image along with an indicator or a numerical value indicating the amount of camera shake.